


Slow Burn

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_slashfest, M/M, Male Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Alphonse has wanted Roy for a long time.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might be appalled by the things I do with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Live Journal community, FMA_Slashfest, for the prompt: Al/Roy- What they have in common is dealing with Ed on a daily basis

X X X

“Good morning, Alphonse.” Roy nodded at the suit of armor sitting in the anteroom of his office. The sight of Edward’s red coat next to the armor meant the elder Elric had to be around somewhere, but for the moment, everything was blissfully quiet.

“Good morning, Colonel Mustang!” Alphonse rose respectfully, bobbing his helmet in greeting. “Ed…ah…” He tapped his forefingers together, and Roy was struck again by how much emotion was conveyed by a metal face and body. He’d guess Alphonse was embarrassed by something or other his brother had done, not that it would be any surprise. Alphonse seemed to be far more stable than his elder brother. “He’s…well.”

“Jeeze, Al.” The State Alchemist in question sauntered up, snatching his coat and shrugging it on. “Can’t you just tell him I had to take a crap?”

Somehow, Alphonse gave the appearance of rolling his eyes, while simultaneously clapping his gauntlet to his forehead. “Brother! Can you at least pretend you have manners?”

“It’s quite all right, Alphonse,” Roy said, giving the younger man a faint smile. “I know your brother was raised without any particular guidance when it comes to social niceties.”

Edward was able to roll his eyes, and did. “Whatever. Can we get this report over with?” Before Alphonse could say more than, “Brother,” Edward had opened the room to Roy’s office. With an exaggerated gesture, he ushered Roy and Alphonse through the door, showing far too many teeth for his expression to be considered a smile.

Roy and Alphonse exchanged a long look before Roy entered his office.

X X X

“Did you ever think maybe you should be nicer to Colonel Mustang, Brother?” Alphonse canted his helmet to study his brother, busy shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

Edward choked, coughing, pounding his fist into his chest. He managed to clear his throat, guzzled some of the fizzy drink he’d purchased, and coughed a couple more times. His voice sounded strained as he asked, “Why the hell should I do that?”

“He does try to help us.” Alphonse pushed a napkin at Edward in hopes he’d take the hint.

“Ha!” Glowering, Edward scrubbed his mouth on the napkin, dropping it back to the table. “He’s using us. We’re like…spies.” Edward’s eyes grew dark and dangerous. “Skulking around, doing his bidding.”

Personally, Alphonse didn’t think his brother knew how to skulk, particularly with his choice in clothing. Edward didn’t seem to notice his lack of response, walking the fingers on both of his hands across the table and miming sudden fear in his right hand before his left hand attacked. Alphonse let out a mental sigh as Edward’s hands tussled on the tabletop. Some days, there was no talking to his big brother.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t show his own appreciation to the colonel, though. He wondered what the older man might like, and resolved to find out next time they were in East Command.

X X X

“I think he likes you.” First Lieutenant Hawkeye’s comment startled Roy, still disconcerted and out of sorts from having to deal with Edward Elric earlier.

“Edward?” Roy scoffed. “He’d like my static gloves. I’m relatively sure he can’t stand me.” He glanced up to see a pitying glint in Hawkeye’s eyes. “What?”

“You and Edward are too alike to get along very well,” she said, “but I meant Alphonse.” With the slightest tip of her chin, she indicated the book Alphonse had left on his desk, with the hurried comment, “I hope you like it, sir!” before rushing after his impatient older brother.

Leaning across the desk, Roy picked up the book. The leather bindings were old, though not terribly worn, and he opened it to find a note written in a precise hand:

 _Colonel,_

 _I found this in a little bookstall in Dublith. For some reason, it reminded me of you. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alphonse Elric_

Roy read aloud the title on the fly page, “ _The Prince of Fire_?” Raising his eyebrows, he glanced at Hawkeye, catching sight of that tiny tilt of her mouth she wore when she’d gotten the joke long before he had. Roy flipped through the pages, clearing his throat. It appeared to be a fantastical story, of a man who had conquered fire. “It’s simply a gift,” he said out loud, wondering if he was trying to convince Hawkeye or himself of the words.

X X X

Alphonse understood his brother’s impatience – Winry could be in danger. The threat the Fuhrer still felt fresh, and frightening. But surely Edward could’ve thanked the Colonel for the loan of the money to call their friend.

After making his call, Edward had a goofy expression on his face, weirder than usual after a talk with Winry, but Alphonse didn’t want to take the time to tease him about it. He needed to get the little girl and her bi-color cat to Dr. Knox, and after that…

After that, he felt at odds with himself. Did he go on to the hotel? Or somewhere else? It seemed by chance he wound up in the officers’ neighborhood, going to a tiny house he’d found out Colonel Mustang was staying in. Making sure no one was watching, Alphonse knocked lightly on the door, hearing a gruff voice from inside acknowledging the knock. The door opened, and the Colonel blinked up at him, surprised. He leaned sideways, obviously checking to see if Edward was lurking somewhere behind him, then stepped back. “Come in, Alphonse.”

He had to duck to get through the door and, somehow, Alphonse knew if he was in his human body, he’d be sweating. As it was, his armor clattered softly as the Colonel closed the door. “I…uh…wanted to thank you for the change.”

The Colonel cocked an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t your usury brother be doing that?”

“Brother’s…busy.” Sleeping, no doubt, now that he’d gotten past everything that had happened this past week. Alphonse didn’t even want to think on some of it, himself. What if Winry had shot Scar? What if he hadn’t convinced Gluttony to take him underground? What if he’d never found Edward? His brother had been missing – Edward could’ve died. How would he even have gotten up and walked back to Central, much less been able to tell anyone what had happened? What if that Father hadn’t decided to let them go, or the Fuhrer had locked them away for good?

“Do you need to sit down, Alphonse?” The Colonel’s concerned voice broke into Alphonse’s thoughts.

“Maybe I’d better, sir.” He almost toppled to the floor, relief somehow taking hold of his body and making him feel loose-jointed and weak, even without the actual physical sensations. “Everything that happened...” Alphonse looked up then, at the Colonel, who stood with one arm folded across his chest, rubbing his chin with the other hand. “You’ve lost so much, haven’t you, sir? Your entire command has been taken from you.”

Somehow, the Colonel smiled. “I have you and your brother, don’t I?” He clapped a hand on Alphonse’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine.”

A spurt of something ran through him at the touch, even though he couldn’t feel it, and Alphonse made a promise to himself to stand behind the Colonel, as best he could.

X X X

The boy – no young man, Roy corrected himself – in the hospital bore no resemblance to the giant suit of armor he’d always considered to be Alphonse Elric. Surprise brightened Alphonse’s face. “You have your sight back!”

“And you’re hiding behind those dark glasses,” Edward grumbled from his own recovery bed, “is that to make sure they let you into our room?”

Roy pulled the dark glasses off and wagged them before slipping them into his breast pocket. “These are Dr. Marcoh’s suggestion until my eyes adjust to actual sight again. I’m not hiding anything.” He shot a glare at Edward, who glowered back, unrepentant.

Alphonse shook his head, and, despite the obvious weakness of his body, extended his hand to Roy. “Thank you for coming,” he said.

“The pleasure’s mine.” Roy gently squeezed the offered hand, wondering at the faint coloration of Alphonse’s cheeks.

“Don’t encourage him, Al, he’ll think he’s welcome here,” Edward growled from the next bed.

Alphonse sighed. “Ignore him, sir. He’s bored, and wants to go home to Rezembool.” He sing-songed the rest of it, “Because he misses Winry!”

“Shut up!” Gnashing his teeth, Edward rolled onto his side, wincing at the pull of the I.V. in his arm. “Winry’s pie would taste better than this hospital slop.” He wriggled around in the bed and groaned. “It’d be a lot more comfortable there, too. I think this bed is made of concrete!”

Roy ignored the whining, wondering how the younger brother put up with it. “How are you feeling, Alphonse?”

“Better. Dr. Knox and Dr. Marcoh are taking very good care of me!”

“Stupid prince should’ve left that bean girl. That alchemy of hers probably would’ve healed you right up.”

Wondering at the sudden tightening of Alphonse’s face, Roy almost missed him saying, “Oh, she needed to return home, Ed! You know that.”

“Still! She could’ve made up for turning Envy loose.” Edward’s eyes narrowed sharply and he gestured at Roy. “And saved you and Lieutenant Hawkeye a lot of grief.”

“What happened, happened, Edward,” Roy told him, trying to wave off that sudden, unusual – disturbing – concern.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Alphonse’s thready voice caught his attention again. “What about Envy?”

Edward made a funny sound, and Roy wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Alphonse about his loss of control regarding the creature that had murdered Maes Hughes. “I tried to destroy it,” he said finally, “but in the end, it destroyed itself rather than be taken captive.” It was close enough to the actual truth. He couldn’t resist deflecting Alphonse’s question back at Edward. “Besides, your brother kept getting in the way. It was hard to keep from aiming at him, as annoying as he is.”

“H-hey!” Edward barked.

“I told you you should be nicer, Brother! You’re so rude.” Alphonse’s smile surprised Roy with its warmth, though he wondered why. And when he turned the smile at Roy, his breath caught.

“Why should I be nicer? I’m getting out of the military soon, remember? I won’t have to look at his face any more.” With a wicked grin, he added, “Can’t come soon enough!”

“Please, don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out,” Roy muttered.

“Edward! Colonel!” Alphonse sighed. “Can’t you get along, for my sake?”

Edward wrinkled his nose. “No.”

Alphonse rubbed his temples, sighing as Roy said, “You heard him, Alphonse. Why I should waste my effort on Edward Elric is beyond me.”

“Hey! I’m a pretty great guy! Who stopped that bastard, Father?”

“You had help,” Alphonse reminded sharply, “Dad and Ling and the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye and Master Izumi and Mei and me!”

Waving off their parts in the battle, Edward said, “I was the one who saved the day. No, the country!”

“Ah, arrogance, thy name is youth.”

“What’s that, bastard Colonel?” Edward cupped his hand around his ear. “Was that a thank you?”

“Can’t you just heal and get out of Central?” Roy snarled.

“Hey, Al’s the one holding us up.” Jerking a thumb at his younger brother, Edward gave Alphonse a quick smile that turned into a downward-turned grimace as he looked back at Roy. “Don’t worry! We’ll be glad to get out of your hair.”

Alphonse snapped, “Brother!” then, “Don’t believe him, sir. I appreciate all of your help. Even if someone doesn’t recall everything you’ve done for us.”

“Nng!” Edward folded his arms as best he could with the I.V. in place, sulking.

“Not another word, Brother!” Alphonse shook a bony finger at Edward, who subsided with a heavy sigh. Turning a beatific smile at Roy, Alphonse said, “Thank you again for everything, Colonel.”

“Of course, Alphonse.” Roy smiled back gently. “But I believe you’ve earned the right to call me ‘Roy’.”

Somehow, Alphonse’s smile grew even warmer, while Edward made a gagging sound. “Thank you, C – I mean, Roy!”

“Geeze, that almost sounds like he’s never going to leave us alone.”

Roy patted Alphonse’s leg gently through the bedding, thinking that might not be such a bad thing in some respects. “If you’re finished, Edward, some of us still have a job to do.”

“I could keep this up all day.” Brandishing a flesh fist at Roy, Edward’s teeth gleamed.

Alphonse groaned in response. “Sir, leave now, please, for my sake.”

“Just for you, Alphonse,” he said, giving the younger man a smile, and delighted at the one he received in return. The pleasure in that gesture wasn’t even diminished by Edward’s moan about having to spend another second of time in his presence. “I hope to see you again, soon,” he said, leaving the room.

Roy paused outside of it for a few seconds, listening while Alphonse berated his brother. “You could’ve been nicer, Brother!”

“Tch! It’s Mustang. I’ve never liked the guy and you can’t make me start liking him now.”

“You still could be nicer, at least for me. I get tired of your arguing!”

“Hnn!” There was a creak of a bed, and a whumping sound, and then silence. Roy almost turned to leave when he heard Edward mutter, “I can’t wait to get out of here. It’ll be good to get back to Rezembool, right, Al?”

There was another pause, and finally Alphonse responded, “Yes, of course.” But it didn’t ring quite as true as Roy thought it should.

X X X

The evening in East City was quiet and chilly, and Alphonse pulled his jacket a little closer around his body. It had been over two years since he’d walked through these streets, and he hoped he remembered his way. Military housing all looked the same, though some of the occupants had obviously attempted to bring some personalization to their homes. In those yards, spring flowers poked their heads out of the muddy ground. Alphonse paused on the walk leading up to a particular door. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way to the door, rapping on it lightly.

There was always the chance he wouldn’t be home, but Alphonse had to risk it. Before he left for Xing, he was stopping and thanking people who’d helped Edward and him on their quest. Edward had agreed Alphonse would be better at it than he would, though Alphonse thought it might be more likely his brother was finally gathering his nerve to tell Winry how he felt about her. If he didn’t, Alphonse thought he might have to kick Edward’s ass, again. It wasn’t like Winry didn’t already like Edward back.

But he didn’t want to think of his brother or Winry right now. Alphonse steeled himself, hearing movement inside the house. The door opened, and Roy Mustang peered out, his expression surprised. “Alphonse?”

“Yes, sir!” Alphonse smiled. “I hope I’m not dropping by too late.”

“No, no,” he leaned slightly to the side, as if to check that Edward wasn’t hiding behind Alphonse. “Please, come in. Let me take your coat and scarf.” As he helped Alphonse with the clothing, he asked, “What brings you to East City?”

Alphonse watched the spare movements as Roy hung up the clothing. “Well, I’m leaving the country soon, going to Xing.” The man did a double-take at the information.

“Xing?”

“Yes! Ling’s invited me to learn the Purification Arts, so I can bring my knowledge back here and teach other people.” Alphonse didn’t say anything about a deep-harbored hope that maybe, Edward could learn Xingese alchemy, and it would be different enough from Amestrian alchemy that he could actually use it.

“I’m sure you’ll be good at it.” Roy ushered Alphonse further into the small house, making Alphonse shiver when Roy’s hand brushed over his shoulder. “And Edward? Is he going with you?” he asked, once they were seated.

“No, sir, he’s heading to the West. But he told me to ‘Be careful and don’t bring the stupid prince back home with you’.” Alphonse did a very good impression of his brother’s voice, making Roy grin.

He shook his head. “Your brother.”

Alphonse nodded and told Roy what they’d been doing the past two years, about Edward’s plans to go West and eventually South, about his own hopes traveling East. “I know it’s going to be difficult, but I’m excited about it, too!”

“You should be. It’s a very exciting time in your life.” Roy had brought out coffee for them to drink at some point, and took a sip from his cup. “I have to admit, though, it’s very strange to see you without Edward.”

“You aren’t the first person to say that.” Alphonse picked up his own cup, more to have something to do with his hands than anything. The warm porcelain felt good against his fingers. “But we’ve grown up now; we don’t have to rely on each other for everything.” Even while they were searching for a way to get their bodies back, they’d taken different turns and journeys, particularly after what happened in Briggs.

“I’m sure you’re enjoying the quiet. I know I am.” Roy’s hinted smile encouraged Alphonse to grin back.

“Ed can be loud, still. I keep thinking I’ll hear him screaming at me when I’m in Xing!” Alphonse raised his cup, taking a drink. He could feel Roy’s eyes on him, and a strange, tingling sensation ran up and down his spine.

“If anyone could shout loud enough to be heard in Xing, it would be your brother.” Roy set down his cup, and turned his attention to Alphonse for a few long seconds. He glanced away before Alphonse had a chance to become uncomfortable, his gaze going to a bookshelf across the room. Roy rose from the sofa and went to the shelf, looking amongst the titles until he found what he wanted, and brought it back to hand to Alphonse. “Do you remember this book?”

His fingers trembled, almost imperceptibly. “Yes.” Alphonse traced the title stamped into the leather cover.

“I always wondered why you gave it to me.” Roy slipped his hands in his trouser pockets, not quite meeting Alphonse’s eyes. “It’s a very engaging story. I’m guessing you read it?”

Alphonse nodded. The story was fantastic indeed, of a prince who was banished from his country, and had many great adventures, which finally led him back home in time to win a war for his father. Opening the book, Alphonse found the frontpiece, a hand tinted illustration of Aidar, the titled Prince of Fire, and Tevlo, a soldier who remained true to Aidar throughout the story. He wondered if Roy thought of Captain Hawkeye as his Tevlo. He didn’t say how he’d been surprised to discover the book, which had been mentioned in some of his father’s alchemic notes, in a seller’s stall, nor how much it seemed to parallel Roy’s life, at least in some ways. The latter should be evident. The former, well, his father’s notes had been burned with the house in Rezembool. “It reminded me of you,” he said quietly, closing the book and holding it up for Roy to take.

Roy’s fingers brushed over Alphonse’s as he accepted the book. The warm tingling built up in his skin at that inadvertent touch, and he was forced to shift on the sofa when Roy turned back to the shelf. Roy didn’t replace the book, though, standing with his back to Alphonse. There was a faint rustle of paper, and Roy said, “There were a few passages that struck me as being rather, well.” Even though Alphonse couldn’t see his host’s face, he thought Roy might be smiling. “Sensuous in nature.” Pitching his voice to carry, he read, “ _… And though Aidar considered himself ready for the battle, Tevlo disagreed, oiling his skin to protect against hands that might dare grasp at the prince, adjusting his armor, so it would protect and not bind. The sweet incense, burned to please the gods, wrapped around Aidar’s flesh like a gossamer pallium, and Tevlo bathed him in the fragrant smoke in hopes the gods would recognize Aidar’s right to win the battle._

 _“You take too much time with me,” Aidar said._

 _Tevlo knelt and took up the prince’s hand, kissing Aidar’s knuckles and pressing it to his forehead. “You are my liege lord, and I your vassal, sworn to protect and love you.”_ Roy closed the book with a snap, making Alphonse startle. The man’s voice could weave a spell, Alphonse was sure, and he flushed slightly as Roy faced him again. “Alphonse,” his tone remained low, “why did you give me this book?”

“I…I thought you might like it. It reminded me of you,” Alphonse hadn’t stammered like this in years, and hated that he was now. “Aidar,” he swallowed as Roy approached him, reminding him of a cat, stalking its prey. “Aidar has a lot of your qualities!”

“And Tevlo yours?” Roy stood right in front of him now, and Alphonse had to tilt his head back to read his immobile face.

He moistened his lips. “Um.” There really was only one way to answer Roy, and Alphonse took the hand not holding _The Prince of Fire_ , bowing his head to press his mouth against Roy’s knuckles. His heart pounded in his ears and Alphonse thought he might fall off the sofa as he let his lips trace the knobbed ridges, the tip of his tongue darting out to taste Roy’s skin, as he’d always imagined Tevlo doing.

The sharp intake of breath made Alphonse raise his head, though he kept hold of Roy’s hand, lightly, the way he might hold a bird about to fly. “Alphonse.” Roy’s voice was rough.

“I used to get jealous,” he said, “because you’d pay attention to Ed and not me. Captain Hawkeye told me you weren’t interested in him, not that way; you wouldn’t pursue anyone under your command. And then I thought you’d never notice me, the way I was then.” Alphonse smiled to himself, or Roy’s knuckles. “Or maybe I was too young. But Tevlo was fifteen and Aidar in his twenties. And now I’m going away, and I’m not sure how long I’ll be in Xing, but I wanted to tell you, because,” the words died out then, and Alphonse bent down to press his forehead against the back of Roy’s hand.

“Alphonse. Al.” Roy’s hand twisted out of his grip and he figured this was it, he’d get a nice goodbye speech, a handshake, and a gentle push out the door. Instead, Roy grabbed his shoulders, hauling him up and kissing him hard enough to nearly push him back onto the sofa again.

“Wha?” He managed to get out when Roy loosened the pressure on his mouth enough that he could speak.

“You,” Roy said, giving him a little shake and another kiss, not so hard, more of a ghosting across his mouth, “I wondered about you for so long.”

“Stop wondering,” Alphonse said, capturing Roy’s face in his hands, kissing him hard.

X X X

Later, he’d remember it as if seen through a haze – snaking his hands beneath Alphonse’s shirt, feeling his skin quiver in response, pushing the younger man back to sofa and being pulled down, too. Clothes almost seemed to vanish, shoved out of the way of questing fingers and mouths. Alphonse’s skin flushed an incredible shade of ruddy pink, enticing Roy to ignite his entire body. What Alphonse didn’t know, he learned quickly, and Roy found himself groaning at just how good Alphonse could make him feel.

Somehow, they made it to the bedroom, a narrow, lonely room, though it felt warmer now than ever before. Alphonse’s teasing nips along Roy’s collarbone, his broad, rough hands moving over Roy’s dick, encouraged only more touching, and they tumbled into the bed together, making the springs squeal. Alphonse’s skin smelled clean and spicy, with a richer scent of musk rising from it. Roy nipped and sucked his way from Alphonse’s mouth down to his root, taking Alphonse’s quivering penis deep into his mouth. Alphonse groaned, his hips arching, his fingers digging into Roy’s hair. Roy sucked hard, tasting that musk, and the somewhat astringent pre-cum as he pulled back, laving the head as if it was a lollipop.

Eyes half-lidded, Alphonse whispered huskily, “That’s amazing.”

Roy smiled in response and nibbled his way down to suck Alphonse’s balls into his mouth, one at a time. Alphonse squirmed, his thighs tightening as he let out a deeper moan. Leaning his cheek against Alphonse’s thigh, Roy drummed the tips of his fingers on Alphonse’s dick. “Do you want to go further?”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Alphonse studied Roy for a few seconds before answering. “I’m a virgin,” he said slowly, “at least…that way.” His cheeks flushed but he kept his eyes trained on Roy’s. “I’d…I’d like you…”

Moving up to kiss him, Roy whispered against his mouth, “I’d be honored.” He kissed Alphonse’s forehead and his chin before moving to the bedside cabinet. The green glass jar was inside, and the lid came off without a struggle. Roy dipped his fingers into the creamy solution. “This will help.” He showed the lubricant to Alphonse. “It has some numbing tendencies, not much.” With a wry smile, he added, “Maybe not enough.

His hips shifted restlessly on the rumpled sheets. “I trust you,” Alphonse said. Roy slid his hand between Alphonse’s thighs, making a space for himself. Leaning down, he nipped at an erect nipple, hearing Alphonse’s hiss. “Stop teasing,” he groaned, “fuck me.”

Sucking the nipple roughly, Roy felt his way to the tight ring of muscle, rimming it with his slick finger. Alphonse let out a whine as he pushed his way inside to the first two joints. His cock drooled against his thigh, so hard it felt like it might cut glass, as Roy slowly pistoned that finger into Alphonse’s pucker, adding a second one.

“More,” Alphonse groaned, and Roy obliged, three fingers moving in and out of the young man’s body. He twisted them inside, loosening the muscle, trying to relax it as much as he could. Roy knew it would hurt, no matter what he did. The first time always hurt. “Please, Roy!”

“Touch me, Alphonse. I want to feel you.” Roy hoped he wouldn’t come all over Alphonse’s hand, as hard as he felt.

His first touch dabbled in the pre-come dewing the head of Roy’s dick. Roy hissed at the feeling of someone else’s hand running down his length. “You’re a little longer than me. But thinner.” His hand cupped the head, moving down over Roy’s shaft slowly, an exquisite torture. Alphonse fingered Roy’s balls, making him hiss and thrust his hips in response. He grasped their shafts together, giving them an experimental stroke.

Roy gently moved his hand. “Too much.” His breath was already ragged, and he knew he wanted this to be good for Alphonse. He needed to slow things down, or he’d barely be inside Alphonse before he came. Fitting himself over Alphonse, Roy kissed him, trying to keep his own urgency under control. Alphonse whined and wriggled beneath him, but Roy stroked his body, long, smooth strokes, exploring planes and valleys of the younger man’s body. “I don’t want this to be over before we’ve had a chance to really start,” he whispered before sucking Alphonse’s earlobe into his mouth.

Thrusting his hips against Roy’s, Alphonse let out a low groan. “Can’t wait much longer, Roy. I need you.”

It felt like his heart twisted at the longing in Alphonse’s voice, but Roy barely moved for a few seconds more, simply kissing Alphonse, nipping softly at his neck, stroking his chest, until his desire wasn’t quite as overwhelming. His fingers moved back down between Alphonse’s legs, sliding inside with much less trouble this time.

“Please,” Alphonse begged, his eyes dark with lust.

Roy told him, “Just a precaution,” reaching back into the stand for a prophylactic. He slipped it on, grabbing a pillow from the headboard, making Alphonse lift his hips so the angle would be easier for him. Roy dipped back into the lube, spreading it over the sheepskin. Pressing the head of his dick against Alphonse’s pucker, he flexed his hips, pushing through.

A sharp cry escaped Alphonse, his back bowing. Roy gave him a second to adjust, smiling as Alphonse grunted, “More!” his eyes meeting Roy’s. He pushed deeper, slowly filling him, then pulling most of the way back out. Alphonse panted, his fingers digging into the bedding. “More, please.” A lustful haze clouded his eyes. “Roy, more!”

It wasn’t hard to give Alphonse what he wanted, the difficult part was making it last. Alphonse hooked his ankles behind Roy’s thighs, his deep-throated groans encouraging Roy to thrust harder and deeper. He tried to keep from losing control of himself but it felt so amazing, being so deep inside of Alphonse. Mentally chanting to himself a list of Riza’s arsenal usually helped, but even the sheepskin lessening the sensations wasn’t enough this time. A low groan built in his throat, his fingers digging deep into Alphonse’s hips. It felt like an alchemic transformation building in the small of his back, spreading quickly through the rest of his body. With a shout, he buried himself to the hilt inside of Alphonse, his hips pumping raggedly as he came.

Panting, he pressed his forehead against Alphonse’s, giving him a quick kiss. Roy slid his hand between their bodies, taking hold of Alphonse, stroking him roughly. Moaning, Alphonse squirmed under Roy, grabbing his ass and squeezing tight. “Harder,” he gasped.

Roy squeezed him tightly, thumbing the spongy head. Alphonse keened, his head thrashing from side to side. “Roy! Oh, Roy.” Body tensing, Alphonse grabbed for Roy’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. Roy swallowed down the groan that heralded Alphonse’s release.

They lay still for a bit afterward, catching their breaths before Roy shifted his weight, pulling free from Alphonse. He rubbed the younger man’s chest, tracing the ‘t’ of golden hair that barely decorated his skin. Alphonse stretched under his strokes, all but purring. “Thank you,” Roy told him, kissing his cheekbone before twisting slightly to remove the sheepskin, tossing it in the waste can near the bed. He rolled back, laying his arm over Alphonse’s stomach and tracing the muscles there.

His skin shivered beneath Roy’s fingertip. “I should be thanking you.” Alphonse turned to kiss the corner of Roy’s mouth. “I’ve waited for a long time for that.”

“I’m afraid to ask how long.”

“Too long,” Alphonse assured him, “though I didn’t always know what I was waiting for.”

“Please tell me you didn’t inform Edward of this desire.” Roy could hear a tantrum starting in his temple, all of the fits Edward would pitch and names he’d be called.

Alphonse made a horrified face. “Are you kidding? He’d think you’d seduced me or something, and challenge you to a dual.” Wrapping his arm around Roy’s waist, he turned to face him again. “Besides, I didn’t want to hear him screaming.” He kissed Roy, his expression turning lecherous. “You screaming, that’s another thing entirely.”

His body reacted to that wicked grin. “I think that might be arranged.”

X X X

 _Dear Roy,_

Alphonse tapped the brush against his lips, considering what he should write.

 _I wanted to let you know I’ll be returning to Amestris soon. Edward and Winry are finally going to jump the fire, and I have to be there to witness that. I’ll be leaving Xing within the next two weeks, though I can’t give you an exact date. I hope you don’t mind if I stop off in East City to see you before I head further south to Rezembool._

He didn’t think Roy would turn him down. Not if Roy still felt the same way. Alphonse shifted his weight, having to adjust himself inside his trousers. He certainly felt the same way.

 _Don’t worry about Edward, I’m able to keep a secret._

Alphonse thought Roy was too honorable for that, unless this really was just a fling.

 _I hope I get to see you soon._

Did that sound too desperate? Should he start a new letter? No, it was good. It was fine. Alphonse hesitated, then signed his name. It wasn’t like he hadn’t waited before for his chance to see Roy. And now he knew exactly what he’d always been waiting for.

Whistling softly, Alphonse dusted the ink, blowing the sand off and folding the letter. He’d get it in the post tomorrow. There was always a chance he’d get back to Amestris before it, but he’d have to take that chance.

Until then, he’d be feeling a familiar slow burn, waiting to see Roy.

X X X


End file.
